Vinpunzel
by Death God Raven
Summary: Obligado a buscar algo que el mismo pensaba que era imposible que existiera, en un bosque en donde cualquier cosa puede suceder. Desata de forma desastrosa una serie de eventos desafortunados para Break, que se dará cuenta por fin de lo peligroso que puede ser el destino.
1. ¿Algún día saldré de aquí?

**Una historia loca salida de la ociosidad del momento XD**

* * *

**VINPUNZEL**

**CAPITULO 01: ¿ALGUNA VEZ SALDRÉ DE AQUÍ?**

Cuentan las leyendas que existía una torre en medio del bosque encantado, en el cual se veía una figura femenina de ensueño que poseía un hermoso y largo cabello rubio.

Entonces el Rey de una ciudad cercana ordenó que se buscara a aquella joven para contraer matrimonio y así hacer gala de que la poseía.

Lo difícil de aquella empresa era que nadie se quería aventurar a entrar en los dominios de la bruja que habitaba ahí y que según contaban, vendía pócimas y artilugios extraños a los reinos, y estos le ofrecían protección a cambio de sus servicios.

Eso hacia complicado todo el asunto porque si hacían algo, entonces todos los demás reinos lo consideraban traición al tratado de paz.

Entonces el rey pensó mejor su plan, debía buscar a alguien que no fuera del reino, alguien que fuera extranjero y no tuviera idea de la situación.

Su majestad – un sirviente apareció por la puerta e hizo una reverencia - ¿qué sucede? – preguntó el rey.

Es que ya va a empezar la ceremonia de ejecución – le dijo el sirviente, el rey inmediatamente se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a su palco.

Amaba estas ceremonias, como él le llamaba; le hacían estar lejos de sus problemas - ¡Comiencen! – ordenó el rey mientras sus súbditos lo miraban temerosos, no consentían tener un rey demasiado cruel pero igual no podían hacer nada.

Uno a uno pasaban las personas para ser ahorcadas en la tarima improvisada que había mandado a construir.

Un chico de cabello blancuzco miraba con molestia todo el espectáculo, pronto sería el turno para ser ahorcado.

Dio un paso adelante y miró a un soldado que empezó a leerle sus delitos – Su sentencia será la horca, bajo los delitos de estafa, robo y de seducir a una monja – el chico miró al soldado – ese no cuenta, nunca vi el habito – renegó.

Xerxes Break pase a la tarima – dijo el soldado ignorando sus reclamos, Break no podía creer que moriría de esa forma – maldita sea, tenía que pasar por este reino – dijo maldiciendo, el rey alcanzó a escuchar lo que dijo.

Alto – dijo pasivamente el rey, todos se quedaron en su lugar – por lo que acabas de decir, debo suponer que no eres de aquí ¿no? – el rey le preguntaba directamente a Break.

Pues es así – contestó Break sin mucha cortesía, el rey solo sonrío y llamó inmediatamente a un sirviente – llévenlo al estudio – dijo en baja voz, la oportunidad se le había presentado de manera extraña.

* * *

Break no entendía como había pasado de estar en las puertas del más allá, a estar en un estudio demasiado lujoso para su gusto.

Xerxes Break ¿no? – el rey confirmaba su identidad mientras entraba con un sirviente, este último llevaba muchos mapas y unas bolsas.

¿Por qué fui absuelto de esa manera? – Break sabía que debía haber una razón detrás de toda esa buena fe repentina.

Porque quiero que cumplas una tarea por mi – dijo el rey sentándose en su silla real - ¿qué tarea? – preguntó Break con desconfianza.

El sirviente puso un mapa sobre la mesa delante de Break y señaló una enorme área boscosa – quiero que vayas ahí y busques a esa mujer que menciona la leyenda – dijo el Rey.

Break lo miró con incredulidad - ¿usted creé esos cuentos?, hasta yo que soy extranjero sé que son puras patrañas, la diosa dorada que te llevará a muchas riquezas y bla bla – Break miró como si le estuvieran haciendo una broma pesada.

Pues déjame decirte que, haces eso o mueres en la horca – ya era suficiente para convencer a Break de meterse en el dichoso bosque.

Ahora que miraba bien el mapa, el bosque en si parecía un reino, buscar la torre iba a ser como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Esta bien, no tengo de otra – dijo Break, solo debía decir que lo iba a hacer y escaparía hacia otra parte, era tan simple.

Pero el rey ya sabía que trataría de huir y tiró algo en la mesa para terminar de convencerlo - ¿reconoces esto? – preguntó el rey.

No puede ser…- Break quedó boquiabierto, delante de él estaba lo que toda su vida había estado buscando – los frijoles mágicos – miró al rey.

Si logras encontrarla, este será tu premio – dijo el rey viendo que había captado su total atención – por lo que sé, fuiste atrapado buscando esto – Break ya no tenía salida, debía cumplir esta tarea como fuera – bien, lo haré.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un bosque muy alejado del mencionado reino, alguien miraba el paisaje desde su ventana hecha de piedras – que lindo día – dijo la persona.

Aunque fuera más lindo si…- una vena de fastidio apareció en su cara - ¡estuviera en otra parte! – dijo molesto un chico rubio que estaba vestido con una túnica rara - ¿y por qué demonios tengo esto puesto? – miró a la otra persona que estaba en la habitación.

Simple, debes prepararte para la ceremonia de iniciación, es lo que ordeno Madame Úrsula – dijo una chica vestida de sirvienta, su cabello negro y corto denotaban esa mirada de poco interés que le ponía al asunto.

Así…la graaaan ceremonia, mi madre nunca puede inventar algo normal – dijo sentándose al borde de la ventana.

Eso es cierto…- dijo Rose mirando el suelo – si pero la más grande de sus excentricidades es esta – dijo el chico señalando el suelo, donde una enorme trenza daba varias vueltas a la habitación.

Y tampoco entiendo, ¿qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí? – dijo exasperado, volviendo su vista al paisaje de su ventana, que estaba a muchos metros del suelo - ¿qué clase de madre encierra su hijo en una torre? – sentía una ira indescriptible.

Vincent no hay nada que se pueda hacer, ella es la que ordena – dijo Rose suspirando mientras se paraba en el borde de la ventana – aunque igual tampoco le veo sentido a todo esto, más a eso de encerrarte en un torre – agregó.

Si, lo que sea – dijo él, Vincent estaba irritado, al menos había podido "expresar" sus inquietudes – bien Vinpunzel baja tu cabello – dijo en broma Rose.

Vincent la miró con cara de querer empujarla pero se contuvo y arrastró su enorme trenza, que lanzó por la ventana.

Date prisa, no quiero una migraña demasiado temprano – dijo suspirando pesadamente – que melodramático – contesto ella bajando rápidamente.

Todos los días eran iguales, la verdad es que nada tenía sentido para él a medida que crecía – jejeje ahora que se fue – Vincent corrió hacia su cama y sacó varios libros de debajo de ella.

Eran libros que le había traído otro de los sirvientes de su madre, la vida de la ciudad y todas las cosas que había allí se le hacían fascinantes.

Aquí nada más veía naturaleza, pajaritos raros que de repente se paraban en tu mano a lo Disney y todo lo demás, así que aspiraba a algo nuevo.

Había tratado de escapar de ahí antes, pero siempre había una barrera extraña que le impedía continuar.

Por lo que había visto, solo la barrera funcionaba en él – quiero salir – decía aburrido.

Miró nuevamente el cielo buscando una respuesta que sabía perfectamente que no llegaría - ¿alguna vez saldré de aquí?

* * *

**Aquí el inicio de esta extraña aventura, Break buscará a Vincent como de lugar solo para conseguir los frijoles mágicos y Vincent desea con toda su alma salir de esa torre, ¿qué pasará cuando se encuentre? XD**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews :3**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	2. Soga al cuello

**Viendo que les gustó el primer capitulo, me animo a subir el segundo XDD**

**Espero que les guste :3**

* * *

**VINPUNZEL**

**CAPITULO 02: SOGA AL CUELLO**

* * *

**ANTES**

Había tratado de escapar de ahí antes, pero siempre había una barrera extraña que le impedía continuar.

Por lo que había visto, solo la barrera funcionaba en él – quiero salir – decía aburrido.

Miró nuevamente el cielo buscando una respuesta que sabía perfectamente que no llegaría - ¿alguna vez saldré de aquí?

* * *

**AHORA**

Break no podía creer que estaba caminando hacia lo que podía ser su último viaje, había tomado todo lo que le podía servir en el pueblo y había comenzado su viaje.

¿Por qué esos frijoles no podían estar en otra parte? – Break pateaba una roca mientras renegaba de su suerte.

Si tan solo no le hubiera hablado a la monja – ella era demasiado coqueta…- pensaba molesto, apurando el paso, quería estar de vuelta rápidamente.

Ahora se preguntaban ¿por qué iba a pie, si el rey le había dado todo para su viaje?, la respuesta era simple.

Miró a su alrededor - ¿por qué a mi? – todo estaba rodeado de árboles siniestros y oscuros, incluso parecía que tenían rostros y se movían cuando volteaba.

A la media hora de estar cabalgando, su corcel comenzó a asustarse y casi lo hace caer, para evitar problemas tuvo que dejarlo ir.

Realmente ya no le estaba gustando mucho esa parte del bosque – esto da miedo… - miró el mapa en busca de alguna salida de ese sendero que no incluyera meterse entre los matorrales que había ahí.

Todo el mapa parecía solo un laberinto sin salida visible, la persona que había hecho este mapa – "¿qué estaría pensando? ¿realmente había estado aquí? ¿estaba al menos cuerda?" – tantas preguntas invadían la mente de Break que no se decidía por un camino.

Pero no pudo seguir haciendo sus cavilaciones, porque un lento y sonoro ruido le hizo ponerse tieso en un instante.

Vio una enorme sombra reflejada en el suelo y pudo notar muchas ramas que formaban la misma, seguido de una respiración forzado y cosas que crujían.

Break supo en ese instante que debió haber seguido al caballo, unas ramas lo sujetaron tan fuertemente que casi lo dejan sin aire.

Pensó rápidamente y tomó impulso con sus piernas, soltándose de inmediato de su captor, volteó seguidamente, encontrándose algo sumamente raro - ¿un árbol? – no, se equivocaba, era todo un grupo que iba hacia él.

Y si pensaba que eran inofensivos, el cadáver de su caballo le decía lo contrario – mejor que no te seguí – dijo algo perturbado, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió con todo lo que podía dar sus piernas.

Miró el mapa totalmente desesperado, por correr tan rápido no había podido tomar sus cosas a excepción del mapa - ¡maldición! ¡maldición! ¡maldición! – corría como un loco mientras intentaba buscar algo que seguir.

El mapa lo tenía al revés o eso pensaba – solo tus deseos te pueden llevar a donde quieres ir, todo está más cerca de lo que en realidad parece – leyó en alta voz - ¿qué demonios significa? – solo pudo pensar en los frijoles mágicos que era la verdadera razón para él estar ahí.

Se lanzó de cabeza hacia un barranco lleno de piedras evadiendo una enorme rama que trataba de atraparlo y hacerlo su cena. Rodó y rodó cuesta abajo, golpeándose con todo lo que había ahí.

Hasta que luego de algunas vueltas más, se detuvo su andar por el suelo, mostrándole el cielo azul que contempló por un rato mientras trataba de sentir todo su cuerpo, verificaba que nada le faltara.

Miró el barranco por donde había rebotado como pelota de ping pong entre las rocas - ¿ehhh? – Break miraba asombrado - ¿dónde está el barranco? – preguntaba Break a nadie en especial.

No había rastro de que el hubiera caído por ese barranco, sin embargo tenía todas las heridas y raspones, se tocó para comprobar si no era un sueño, un intenso dolor lo invadió de inmediato.

De que había caído por ese barranco, había caído - ¿qué es esto? – miró todo completamente perdido, estaba delante de un enorme lago.

Parecía un sueño, nunca había estado en un lugar semejante, lleno de flores y un hermoso cielo estrellado que jamás vio en sus viajes - ¿cielo estrellado? Esperen un momento – Break estaba seguro que había llegado de día.

Buscó la línea que había leído antes, pero esta ya no estaba visible para él, ¿lo había imaginado?, ¿Había muerto, pensó que debía tomar esa opción también ya que todo aquí era raro.

Pudo ver que del otro lado del lago había una torre con forma rara, en la que solo podía apreciar una ventana muy grande.

Se acercó cuidadosamente, no quería ver de nuevo a esos árboles come gente o lo que sea – bien…- se escondió como mismo ninja detrás de un arbusto y esperó, su instinto le decía que aguardara ahí en silencio.

¡Vinpunzel suelta tu cabello! – dijo una chica de cabello negro que venía con una canasta - ¡te he dicho que no me llames así! – contestó una voz que a duras penas entendió.

Lo que sea…- dijo Rose mientras subía por el largo cabello que Vincent había dejado caer descuidadamente.

El peliblanco miró asombrado a la persona en la cima de la torre – es ella…- dijo en baja voz, desde su ángulo podía ver el cabello rubio y comparó la descripción que le había dado el rey.

En la torre - ¿qué dices? – Vincent no creía lo que escuchaba, Rose se sentó en la cama y lo miró directamente.

Como escuchaste, Madame Úrsula planea adelantar la ceremonia y exige que te apures con tus estudios – dijo Rose seria.

Pero es que es demasiado repentino, ¿qué hay de lo que me prometió? – Vincent la miró, Rose evadió la mirada – dijo que en cuanto cumplas lo que te pidió, lo cumplirá sin demora – Vincent suspiró al escuchar la respuesta de Rose.

¿Y cuando será la ceremonia? – preguntó Vincent con desgana, Rose le entregó un papel – aquí esta todo lo que se cambió, la ceremonia será en dos semanas, debes estar listo sin demora – dijo algo preocupada, sabía que si Úrsula veía que incumplía su deseo jamás se cumplirá, era increíble pensar que era su madre.

Esta bien…- Vincent caminó hacia la ventana para soltar su cabello para que pudiera marcarse, Rose no dijo nada más, todo lo que debía decir ya lo había dicho, se moría por decirle más pero Úrsula la había obligado a callar.

Buena suerte – dijo Rose bajando lentamente hasta llegar abajo y caminar tan rápido que desapareció de la vista de Break en cuestión de segundos.

Vincent miraba el cuarto y pensaba frustrado todo lo que le esperaba, caminó hacia su cama y sacó una maleta color marrón.

La abrió lentamente dejando ver algunos vestidos, pero eso no era lo que buscaba - ¿dónde está? – se preguntaba así mismo, recordaba que había dejado ese cuaderno ahí guardado.

Abajo Break se debatía en lo que debía hacer, tenía la misión de secuestrar a la doncella de la torre como la describía el rey y llevarla a ese reino. Visto de ese punto todo parecía fácil pero la realidad era otra.

Nadie dijo que debía escalar una torre bien alta usando cabello, esto iba fuera de cualquier lógica, aunque él era el que menos podía debatir eso, dada las circunstancias.

Así que en vez de seguir pensando lo que debía hacer, hizo la primera tontería que se le vino a la cabeza.

Tenía fe que el cuento de Alí Babá y los cuarenta ladrones no se equivocara, respiró profundamente y habló - ¡Vinpunzel suelta tu cabello! – claro, simulando la mejor voz femenina que pudo hacer.

Vincent que en ese momento sacaba los vestidos y había vuelto todo un desorden, al escuchar la voz femenina falsa y pensando que se trataba de Rose.

Salió corriendo pero se tropezó en el camino con uno de los vestidos y otro salió volando, cayendo sobre él casi por arte de magia, obviando lo que había pasado Vincent corrió hacia la ventana – "tal vez mi madre cambió de opinión".

Imaginaba que Rose se había devuelto con otro mensaje, así que soltó su cabello sin siquiera ver – oye ¿cambió de opini…? – Vincent veía a alguien extraño que cínicamente tomaba su cabello para escalar.

¿Quién demonios eres tú? – dijo Vincent parándose en seco, Break había sido atrapado en el acto, su plan consistía en que llegaría arriba antes de que se percatara que no era la chica que se fue y noquearla de una sola vez. Lo que no contaba era que el número alarmante de magulladuras en él, iba a estorbarle ahora.

Vincent leyó intenciones peligrosas en él y sacó unas tijeras – sube aquí y mueres – dijo amenazante el rubio.

No me des órdenes - Break no pudo evitar contestar a la amenaza, el hombre que el creía mujer tenía algo que lo irritaba al instante.

¿Así? – Vincent sonrió sádicamente, Break sudó frío y más al notar que estaba en la mitad de la torre – oye… ¡oye! ¡no te atrevas! – casi gritaba Break, su cuerpo no iba soportar una caída como esa.

Vincent solo sonrió más – adiosito – se despidió el rubio cortando su cabello tranquilamente, Break vio todo en cámara lenta mientras caía, vio toda su vida pasar, incluso cuando veía el habito de la monja en el asiento de la silla siguiente a él – ahh…ahí estaba… ¡mujer maldita! – gritó Break y luego solo se escuchó un ruido fuerte.

Ahh pobre…- dijo sin importarle en absoluto Vincent, intentaba quitarse el vestido pero era imposible - ¿mujer? – hasta ahora había caído en cuenta que le había dicho así, se miró en el espejo y efectivamente parecía una, más con ese vestido rojo.

¡Esto no ha terminado! – decía un adolorido Break que salía caminado sosteniéndose de una vara que encontró por ahí.

Oye…yo no soy…- Vincent se detuvo un momento a pensar, se miró al espejo otra vez, si parecía una mujer y aquel desconocido creía eso.

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿a qué vienes? – preguntó Vincent, Break estaba molesto y no pensaba con claridad - ¡vengo a secuestrarte! – dijo como una amenaza y un reto a la vez, hasta que se puso a ver lo que acababa de decir, había sonado como una propuesta o algo así.

Vincent quedó sin palabras – espera, no es así como lo dije yo…- Break tampoco podía decir "Hola, la verdad es que lo del secuestro es para llevarte a un reino lleno de sádicos que creen en cuentos de hadas, que a la final resultan verdaderos y poco explicativos. Ah si olvidé mencionar la parte en que te casas con un rey que me debe unos frijoles mágicos".

Se abofeteó mentalmente, no había forma de que le dijera eso, miró arriba y vio que se había quedado pensando y recordó a la monja.

Pues si…la verdad es que estoy enamorado de ti y he venido ha llevarte al lugar donde vivo – dijo cortésmente Break, casi el mismo podía imaginar la sonrisa de zorro que tenía en la cara, pero tenía en mente que esos frijoles mágicos debía conseguirlos como fuera.

Por su parte Vincent había escuchado lo que temía, de alguna forma ilógica se había dado cuenta de lo que él creía que pensaba Break, en resumen lo tenía en la palma de su mano.

Hizo como una dama sonrojada y se tapó un poco la cara - ¿en serio me sacarás de aquí? – Break hizo pose de caballero – si, mi bella dama – Break se sentía enfermo de decir aquellas cursilerías pero no tenía opción.

Oh ya veo, entonces mi caballero, debes eliminar esa barrera que no me permite escapar de aquí – agregó melodrama barato a lo que decía, sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento pero debía ser fuerte, todo era por la causa.

¿Barrera? – Break preguntó – si, debes buscar la forma de quitarla, sino nunca me iré contigo Vincent contestó tranquilamente.

Esta bien, buscaré la forma de sacarte y te llevaré conmigo – dijo haciendo reverencia, analizaba el embrollo que se acababa de meter, como decían por ahí, se acababa de echar la soga al cuello.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el raro capitulo, todo se ha salido de las manos, promesas que probablemente no sean cumplidas, bueno…eso solo lo puede decidir el destino, ¿Qué les tendrá deparado a estos dos? Tantas dudas DX**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	3. Ya no sé que desear

**VINPUNZEL**

**CAPITULO 03: YA NO SÉ QUE DESEAR**

* * *

**ANTES**

¿Barrera? – Break preguntó – si, debes buscar la forma de quitarla, sino nunca me iré contigo Vincent contestó tranquilamente.

Esta bien, buscaré la forma de sacarte y te llevaré conmigo – dijo haciendo reverencia, analizaba el embrollo en que se acababa de meter, como decían por ahí, se acababa de echar la soga al cuello.

* * *

**AHORA**

Como te digo todos los días, prepárate bien para la ceremonia o sino Madame Úrsula se enfurecerá – decía suspirando Rose, se paró al borde de la ventana y le indicó a Vincent que soltara su cabello.

Si lo sé, ¿crees que no lo hago? – Vincent contestó tranquilamente.

Rose lo miró con cara de que no le creía ni una sola palabra – de cualquier forma hazlo, no me gusta estar apresurándote pero es que ella anda de un genio en estos días, es mejor no contradecirla – terminó de decir y bajó por el cabello.

De eso estaba más que seguro, las veces que habló con ella, siempre lo dejaba claro – se hace lo que ella quiere o se hace…- recordaba sus duras palabras.

Desde entonces estaba recluido en esa torre, estaba ahí desde los cinco años, sin esperanzas de salir a no ser por la tonta ceremonia, realmente no le agradaba el destino que le esperaba después de eso, pero no podía negarse.

Vio de reojo a Rose mientras desaparecía – bien…- enseguida fue a cambiarse de ropa, debía ponerse su disfraz.

Usó un pecho falso que fabricó con almohadas en medio de la noche, así que su fachada de damisela enjaulada sería más convincente.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué solo ver la ciudad?, podía escapar y no volver jamás a ese lugar.

Tenía las posibilidades de ver muchas cosas, viajar a numerosos lugares y conocer gente, la tentación de escapar lo llenaba completamente mientras terminaba de alistarse.

Ya pensaré eso cuando salga de aquí – se estaba llenando de ambición antes de haber logrado el primero de sus objetivos.

Muchas veces había leído en sus libros que la gente por apresurarse, perdía, así que mejor dejaba de atosigarse pensando y mejor incitaba a su "héroe" para que lo sacara de ahí.

Ya completamente arreglado, se paró al borde de la ventana y con voz muy "delicada" llamó a su adorable "príncipe o lo que fuera" - ¡oye idiota! ¿qué esperas para trabajar? – dijo amablemente.

¿No te dije que no me dieras órdenes? – dijo algo fastidiado Break, casi lo llamaban como si fuera su perro, casi podía imaginar el collar alrededor de su cuello y la cara de satisfacción de Vincent junto a una risa escandalosa.

Pobre rey que se tenía que casar con esta loca media bipolar, ¿qué pasó con la dulzura que había mostrado cuando dijo que la secuestraría?, quizás tenía una gemela y la hermana malvada era esta explotadora.

Primero que todo… ¿te creció el cabello de nuevo? – Break miraba asombrado, ya que recordaba que ella misma lo había cortado para que cayera como un saco abajo.

Pues crece al instante – dijo Vincent suspirando – es una maldición muy molesta – miró curioso al peliblanco - ¿qué te pasó? – preguntó.

Break se vio así mismo – pues…estaba buscando el desayuno, tuve la mala suerte de encontrarme con algunos árboles y fuera de eso…de a malas volví aquí, este lugar es loco – Break se tiró al pasto completamente agotado.

Muero de hambre – dijo Break exhausto, como se podía ver, Break no haría nada sino comía – tengo comida, sube – no le quedaba de otra, si quería salir de ahí.

Extendió su cabello, Break se acercó para subir - ¿estás segura? ¿no vendrá nadie? – preguntaba inseguro Break por las constantes visitas de Rose.

No te preocupes, ella ya no vendrá hasta mañana – dijo tranquilamente mientras se agarraba de algo para que el peso de Break no se lo llevara, Rose era más ligera definitivamente.

Ya cuando estaba en el borde, fue cuando Break pudo ver de cerca a la persona que intentaba rescatar y por un momento, su cerebro no funcionó bien ó eso quería pensar.

Quedó embelesado por la "belleza" de Vincent hasta el punto de casi caer al vacío por descuido de él – ¡oye! – Vincent lo trajo a la realidad, con su cara de molestia.

Si quieres te dejo caer, no pienso quedarme todo el día sosteniéndote para que no mueras de forma estúpida – dijo Vincent ya soltándolo y sentándose en una silla.

Break sacudió las ideas raras que habían surgido y volvió a mirar a Vincent – esta es la comida – le pasó una canasta.

¿Y tú no comerás? – preguntó Break, Vincent solo recostó la cabeza sobre sus brazos en la mesa – no tengo mucha hambre – dijo Vincent.

Break comenzó a comer mientras veía toda la habitación, era como ver un bazar lleno de artículos raros, la mayoría eran libros que por los títulos podía decir que era de ciencia.

Vaya, te gusta mucho leer – dijo Break, Vincent regresó su vista a él – no hay mucho que hacer – dijo tranquilamente el rubio.

¿Qué es lo que sucede si tratas de pasar de la barrera? – preguntó Break curioso, Vincent caminó hacia la ventana y extendió su mano afuera.

Inmediatamente algo invisible repelió la mano de Vincent – esto es lo que sucede…- dijo un poco malhumorado Vincent.

Ya veo…- Break se había devorado todo el desayuno y estaba relamiéndose los dedos con gusto, debía felicitar a la persona que cocinaba, casi llora mientras comía.

¿La barrera solo está en esa ventana? – preguntó Break, Vincent pareció pensar un rato – pues es la única entrada que conozco – respondió el rubio.

¿Y si hay otra? – dijo Break con intriga - ¿a qué te refieres? – preguntó Vincent aún más interesado en lo que iba a decir.

Pues al ver la forma de esta torre, dudo que la hayan empezado a construir desde arriba solo para dejarla sellada abajo, hubiera sido mucho problema, fuera de lo imposible – dijo Break.

Debe haber una entrada más por donde pasaban los materiales al construirla – dijo Break haciendo que Vincent se emocionara.

¿Pero donde está? – preguntó el rubio, Break pensó un rato – debe estar escondida en esta gran habitación, busquemos – miraba algo sospechoso en la habitación.

¿Y ese cuadro? – Break señaló el gran cuadro que estaba colgado en la pared – ah ese…bueno…cuando llegué, ya estaba ahí, no sé quien es – contestó Vincent.

Ayúdame a moverlo – dijo Break sonriendo, su instinto le decía que ahí estaba la entrada secreta.

Vincent se puso a un lado del cuadro y Break del otro, con mucho esfuerzo lograron bajarlo - ¿qué es eso? – dijo Vincent sorprendido.

Parece una entrada con muchas cerraduras – delante de ellos había una entrada en forma circular que tenía 7 orificios, que les hacía pensar que eran cerraduras.

Necesitamos siete llaves – dijo Break tocándose la frente totalmente frustrado, habían avanzado algo al fin y ahora salía esto.

Son círculos ¿no? – preguntó Vincent, Break fue hasta dónde él – si lo son – contestó él, Vincent le señaló la pintura.

Ella tiene adornos que parecen círculos – Vincent tocó uno y este se desprendió de la pintura – ¡estas son las llaves ¡ - empezó a sacar las demás.

Las pusieron todas en su lugar apresuradamente hasta que escucharon un sonido de algo mecánico moviéndose.

La compuerta se abrió lentamente mostrando unas escaleras en donde todo estaba oscuro - ¡lo logramos! – Vincent saltó eufórico donde Break, ya casi era libre.

Esta última acción tomó a Break por sorpresa hasta el punto de ponerlo incomodo – de cualquier forma, vámonos ya – dijo Vincent soltándose y empezando a llenar una pequeña bolsa de cosas.

¿Ahora? – Break preguntó, Vincent lo miró – por supuesto, será difícil poner esto en orden de nuevo, además de que si la barrera esta funcionando aún es probable que ella ya se haya dado cuenta que esa puerta se abrió – Vincent terminó de empacar – no pienso esperarla – bajó las oscuras escaleras con una vela en mano.

Había empacado ropa de hombre por si acaso, debía estar preparado para escapar de Break en cualquier momento, no estaba seguro cuanto más podría seguir con el teatro de la damisela en peligro.

Por su parte Break pensaba que ya tenía esos frijoles en sus manos, solo debía entregarla al rey sádico y listo.

Ambos reían en sus mentes al pensar en sus siniestros planes que creían que estaban en sus manos.

* * *

Una esfera celeste se reventó de repente, una mujer de cabello violeta miró extrañada lo que acababa de pasar y tocó los pedazos.

No puede ser… ¡Rose! – llamó la mujer iracunda, inmediatamente la chica de cabello negro apareció delante de ella - ¿qué se le ofrece Madame Úrsula? – dijo con respeto.

La barrera de la torre de ese mocoso se ha roto, ve a revisar y restáurala de nuevo – le tiró otra esfera con desprecio, Rose debido a sus habilidades, logró atraparla sin problemas.

Y si escapó, tráelo de vuelta, ya sabes que pasará si fallas – dijo Úrsula mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

Si Madame Úrsula – Rose se retiró de la habitación, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del gran palacio, apretaba los puños completamente molesta.

Odiaba estar ahí, odiaba servirle a esa mujer y más que todo odiaba lo que le había mandado a hacer, sabía que esta era la oportunidad de Vincent de escapar.

Sin embargo, ella perdería algo si no lo hacia volver – ya no sé que desear…- su figura se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo XD, la cosa se complica un poco, ¿quién era la mujer del cuadro? ¿cuál era el propósito de esa torre? ¿qué es ese algo que Rose teme perder?, tantas interrogantes DX…para variar XD**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews 83**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	4. Invitaciones Sospechosas

**Toca actualizar aquí *w***

* * *

**VINPUNZEL **

**CAPITULO 04: INVITACIONES SOSPECHOSAS**

* * *

**ANTES**

La barrera de la torre de ese mocoso se ha roto, ve a revisar y restáurala de nuevo – le tiró otra esfera con desprecio, Rose debido a sus habilidades, logró atraparla sin problemas.

Y si escapó, tráelo de vuelta, ya sabes que pasará si fallas – dijo Úrsula mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

Si Madame Úrsula – Rose se retiró de la habitación, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del gran palacio, apretaba los puños completamente molesta.

Odiaba estar ahí, odiaba servirle a esa mujer y más que todo odiaba lo que le había mandado a hacer, sabía que esta era la oportunidad de Vincent de escapar.

Sin embargo, ella perdería algo si no lo hacia volver – ya no sé que desear…- su figura se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo.

* * *

**AHORA**

Nunca creyó que salir del bosque encantado, iba a tomarle tanto tiempo, era difícil seguir con el teatro de la mujer delicada frente a Break.

Sentía que se estaba hastiando de todo, quién se le había ocurrido tirarlo en semejante lugar, miraba el rocoso camino, seguían caminando en círculos.

Al menos no se habían topado con los árboles carnívoros, eso al menos ya era algo – ¡ahhh estoy muerta! - dijo en alta voz.

Mientras Break miraba a todas partes, tenía que verificar que no hubiera nada que los quisiera devorar.

Miró el intrincado mapa, nuevamente aparecían versos extraños como el que le había salido la primera vez – "Al ver las hormigas, te puedes dar una idea del camino que no está" – ¿qué se supone que significaba eso?, no tenía ninguna idea y se comenzaba a desesperar.

¿Y bien? – preguntó Vincent, en vista del aparente silencio mental que llevaba Break, el peliblanco caminó hacia ella.

Nada aún, este lugar es demasiado raro – pasó su vista a Vincent que descansaba en el suelo, el rubio no se había dado cuenta que su vestido se había abierto un poco, Break tenía un panorama deleitante a su vista, pero decidió mirar a otra parte un poco rojo.

Vincent notó que lo miraba raro y vio hacía donde miraba antes de que Break pasara sus vista a otra parte.

"Jeh…no está acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres, esto me puede servir" – Vincent pensaba malvadamente, Break parecía manipulable, pero por ahora solo lo ayudaría.

Préstame el mapa – dijo Vincent, tal vez había dejado algo pasar cuando lo leyó, Break se lo dio en sus manos.

Un ruido de una rama rompiéndose llamó la atención de los dos - ¿qué fue eso? – preguntó Vincent, poniéndose en guardia.

Espero que no sea…- unas ramas atraparon a Vincent en cuestión de segundos y lo jalaron hacia las profundidades de la vegetación.

¡Oye! – Break comenzó a perseguirlos, no dejaría que su única oportunidad de conseguir los frijoles mágicos fuera raptada frentes a sus ojos.

Vio espantado como las ramas de los árboles se pasaban a Vincent, unos a otros, y podía adivinar que la dirección a donde la llevaban era la mismísima torre.

Vincent luchaba por soltarse, no volvería a ese lugar nunca más – Vincent-sama, por fin lo encuentro – dijo una voz muy conocida por él.

Rose…- los ojos de la pelinegra tenían un color azul brillante, que era muy visible aún en la noche del bosque encantado.

¿Sabes que no debía irse antes de la ceremonia? – Rose saltó de un árbol a otro para quedar cerca de Vincent – Madame Úrsula estaba muy molesta – Rose tenía una batalla mental mientras decía todo eso, ella más que nadie quería que lograra escapar, pero no podía hacer nada.

¡No pienso volver! – gritó Vincent, Rose levantó la mano y las ramas lo envolvieron más, hasta el punto de costarle respirar.

El rubio perdía la conciencia cada vez más – "no quiero volver" – sus ojos se cerraban, una vez que eso pasara, ya nada lo podría salvar.

¡Ni creas que te dejaré! – Break lanzó un hacha que había encontrado en el camino, cortando las ramas que sujetaban a Vincent.

Este cayó al vacio completamente aturdido, Break corrió hacia Vincent y lo atrapó en el aire como si fuera una princesa y tomó el hacha, dándose a la fuga.

Rose lo miraba enfurecida, no tenía idea de quién era ese tipo pero lo que estaba segura era que debía atraparlo rápido.

Movió sus manos y se concentró nuevamente, debía hacerlo para poder usar la habilidad que Madame Úrsula le había otorgado para su tarea.

Las ramas nuevamente partieron en la búsqueda de Vincent, Break podía sentir el ruido de que ya estaban muy cerca de él.

Vincent ya estaba inconsciente, no le ayudaría mucho ahora, no podría ir muy lejos al paso que iban - ¡demonios! – gritaba frustrado.

Ya casi sentía que estaba siendo rodeado y no iba a tener escapatoria, hasta que se tropezó con algo en el suelo, a duras penas logró no dejar caer a Vincent.

¿Ahora qué? – vio que estaba en el suelo su bolsa que llevaba al llegar a ese lugar – la salida está cerca – dijo mirando a todas partes, evadió como pudo a una de las ramas que intentaban atraparlo.

Escuchó muy cerca un rugido que conocía muy bien – ustedes…- buscó en su bolsa una soga y se escondió.

Uno de los monstruos en forma de árbol iba pasando – ¡estás atrapado! – Break le saltó encima y lo amarró – te aconsejo que sigas mis órdenes si no quieres que te corte en pedacitos – le enseñó el hacha extraña que había encontrado.

El monstruo pareció asustarse con la herramienta y emprendió huída – ¡llévame a la salida de este lugar! – estaba seguro que esas criaturas conocían bien ese lugar, estaba al tanto de las ramas que los seguían de muy cerca.

Vincent aún no reaccionada, casi había sido asfixiada y eso se daba cuenta por las marcas en su cuello.

El bosque de repente se oscureció aún más, Break miró hacia arriba algo sorprendido para encontrarse con un pilar de ramas sobre ellos.

¡¿Qué diablos?! – amenazó al monstruo para que se apresurara sino serían aplastados.

Mientras Rose le costaba manejarse, era difícil controlar esa parte del bosque, era mucho poder para ella.

Si no lo controlaba, terminaría matándolos – ¡tráelos! - las ramas bajaron en picada hacia ellos.

Break reconoció el camino que estaba en frente, era por el que había llegado, tomó a Vincent y se lanzó al frente.

Las múltiples ramas estaban por atraparlos pero el brillo incesante del hacha, formó una barrera que les dio tiempo para salir del bosque mientras rodaban.

La luz se extendió hasta donde estaba Rose, envolviéndola por completo.

Rose abrió los ojos pensando ya había muerto, pero para su sorpresa, eso no había pasado - ¿q-qué fue ese resplandor? – no entendía nada.

Trató de intentar atraparlos de nuevo, pero no podía usar la habilidad de nuevo, la había perdido por completo – no puede ser…- sintió un mareo y tuvo que dejar que escaparan, tendría problemas cuando regresara.

Break no perdió el tiempo y huyó lo más rápido que pudo, no permitiría perder a Vincent a estas alturas.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un reino algo cercano al de nuestro rey Sádico, un joven rey jugaba ajedrez completamente aburrido, no había pasado mucho en el reino y ya estaba harto de escuchar a su madre decirle que buscara esposa.

¿Para qué quiere que busque esposa?... ¡todas las rechaza! – su consejero que era la victima diaria del aburrimiento del rey, solo escuchaba impaciente.

Y ahora con eso de que el rey sádico del reino vecino ya se comprometió con una doncella de ensueño y toda la cosa, me tiene más que harto…- el consejero lo miró extrañado.

Pues yo escuché algunos rumores sobre el asunto – el consejero movió una ficha, poniendo en jaque al rey.

No puede ser…- dijo el rey viendo que había perdido de manera tonta- ¿rumores? – pasó su atención a su contario.

Kagi-sama, escuché que el rey sádico mandó a un extranjero a buscar a la doncella al bosque encantado de la bruja – dijo el consejero apuntando algunas cosas que le servirían para ganarle al rey en su próxima partida.

¿Al país de la bruja? – Kagi lo miraba sorprendido, ese lugar era enorme, los países que limitaban con el país, les costaba mantener sus fronteras porque ella vivía con ansias de poder y hacía artimañas para quitarles terreno.

Si, ese mismo, y aún más sorprendente – busca una carta en su libreta – llegó esto en la mañana, dirigida a usted – se la dio en sus manos a Kagi.

Veamos…- tomó un abre cartas y vio que había un papel negro con letras doradas.

_Quiero invitarlos a la gran fiesta de compromiso que daré en unas dos semanas aproximadamente._

_Los detalles del compromiso los daré esa noche, es probable que se elija a una persona esa noche._

_Esperando su confirmación, se despide._

_Madame Úrsula_

Que invitación más sospechosa, sin mencionar la fiesta de dudable compromiso – dijo Kagi, tirando la carta en la basura.

Solo espero que mi madre no la encuentra – dijo recostándose sobre la mesa, en eso se abre la puerta de golpe.

¡Hijo! ¡es tu oportunidad! – dijo una señora "elegantemente" – puedes contraer matrimonio con la hija de la bruja – ya se daba cuenta que a su madre no le importaba con quien se casara, después de que se casara.

Notaba que su madre había entendido que era una mujer la que se iba a casar, Kagi leyó la carta de nuevo, en ninguna parte decía para quien era la carta de compromiso, solo que debían asistir y que una persona sería elegida esa noche para quien sabe que, sonaba a compromiso de todas formas pero igual de sospechoso.

* * *

Y así fue en todos los reinos en que llegó la "amable" carta, cada uno tuvo una interpretación totalmente distinta de lo que pasaría en la noche del baile.

Pero una cosa era segura, todos asistirían…

* * *

**Y bueno, así termina el capitulo porque ya me duele la espalda *achaques de anciana(?)* ok no XD, el asunto se pone aún más raro, Break logra sacar a Vincent sin conocimiento de su verdadero género, encuentra una hacha muy extraña que probablemente lo salva de ser asesinado por una lluvia de ramas D8, ¿Qué pasará ahora? **

**La bruja… ¿por qué organizó un baile de compromiso? ¿cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones? **

**Tantas preguntas DX**

* * *

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	5. Sueño Imprudente

**VINPUNZEL **

**CAPITULO 05: SUEÑO IMPRUDENTE**

* * *

**ANTES **

Notaba que su madre había entendido que era una mujer la que se iba a casar, Kagi leyó la carta de nuevo, en ninguna parte decía para quien era la carta de compromiso, solo que debían asistir y que una persona sería elegida esa noche para quien sabe que, sonaba a compromiso de todas formas pero igual de sospechoso.

Y así fue en todos los reinos en que llegó la "amable" carta, cada uno tuvo una interpretación totalmente distinta de lo que pasaría en la noche del baile.

Pero una cosa era segura, todos asistirían…

* * *

**AHORA**

Vincent abría lentamente los ojos, por primera vez en todo lo que puede recordar de su vida, no veía un cielo pintado en el techo.

A su vista estaba un pedazo de madera que estaba apunto de caerle en la cara, se quitó rápidamente antes de ser golpeado, al parecer tenía buena suerte el día de hoy.

Miró el lugar, parecía una posada como la que había visto en libros - ¡es una posada de verdad! – sus ojos brillaban de fascinación.

Ni modo sería de chocolate, aunque conozco una casa que es de chocolate…- Break decía algo pensativo mientras entraba con una bolsa.

Vincent notó que su ropa estaba algo desacomodada y rápidamente arregló lo que estaba mal, su engaño podría ser descubierto si se descuidaba.

¿Chocolate? – Vincent volteó hacia Break.

Si, hay una bruja que tiene un condominio todo hecho de chocolates y dulces, es peligroso acercarse ahí – a Break se tocó inconscientemente el cuello – podrías quedar sin sangre, tiene murciélagos de mascotas y tienen un gusto por la sangre – dijo él un poco perturbado.

Conoces bastante del mundo – dijo Vincent viendo la bolsa de papel.

He estado por aquí y por allá, no es mucho lo que he visto – dijo él algo modesto.

Ahora que lo pensaba, una vez que huyera de Break, ¿qué haría?, no conocía nada de nada, ni siquiera podía decir donde estaba el bosque encantado.

Ya veo, ¿y qué haremos ahora? ¿me llevarás contigo? – preguntó Vincent, haciéndose la damisela tímida.

Break miró a otra parte levemente incomodo, sabía de antemano que ella no era así, pero no entendía por que prefería creerlo.

Si, cumpliré mi promesa de llevarte conmigo, pero primero debemos pasar por el reino de un conocido para dejar algo – dijo él, poniendo la bolsa de comida sobre la mesa.

Entiendo – Vincent ya atacaba la bolsa de comida, al parecer podía ir hasta ese reino con él, si quedaba algo lejos era aún mejor, podría conocer más y tener más oportunidad de sobrevivir el solo.

Por su parte Break se sentía algo culpable, pero no podía pensar eso, debía llegar lo más rápido posible y conseguir esos frijoles mágicos.

En ese momento, los dos eran poseídos por la importancia de sus metas, no podían fallar ya que no habría otra oportunidad.

Por ahora me iré a hacer una diligencia, ese es tu desayuno – Break caminó hacia la puerta y dejó a Vincent solo.

El rubio solo esperó unos minutos y corrió hacia la puerta, poniéndole el seguro para evitar que alguien la abriera.

¡Al fin! – se quitó el vestido y se tiró sobre la cama – me siento liviano – dijo feliz, tenía días con ese traje y se le hacia molesto caminar y moverse.

Hora de comer – inmediatamente le dio muerte a su desayuno.

* * *

En otra parte, alguien era fuertemente regañada - ¡¿Qué escaparon?! – Úrsula casi gritaba completamente molesta, era inaudito que Rose hubiera dejado escapar a Vincent, justo cuando se acercaba la ceremonia.

Lo siento, es que ese sujeto utilizó una hacha muy extraña – trató de excusarse Rose de alguna forma.

¿Hacha? – Úrsula se quedó pensativa un momento.

No puede ser – desechó lo que estaba pensando y miró a Rose – esta bien, encuentra a mi hijo, tienes dos semanas y…- hizo una pausa – ya sabes que pasará si no cumples – dijo ella sonriendo.

Si…- contestó Rose molesta pero lo disimuló lo más que pudo, no iba a ser una sorpresa si ella no le decía eso.

Para que sea más rápido te daré esta muñeca – Úrsula alzó la mano y una llama azul apareció, de entre la llamarada surgió una figura que se elevó un poco y acto seguido, tomó la forma de una muñeca de trapo.

Esta muñeca, está hecha con un mechón del cabello de Vincent, cuando estés a menos de un kilometro de él, ella reaccionará – dijo la bruja bostezando un poco.

Lo demás lo dejo en tus manos – dijo ella cerrando un poco sus ojos.

Rose estaba tentativa a apuñalarla una y otra vez, pero estaba segura que eso no funcionaría y la mataría antes de poder hacerle algo.

Tomó la muñeca y se retiró de la habitación de ella – odio esto…- dijo molesta para si misma.

Debía hacer una parada antes de partir, caminó hacia su cuarto que era prácticamente un almacén para tirar las cosas que no necesitaras, a esto se había reducido su persona, a un mero sirviente que apenas podía comer todos los días.

Caminó en medio de la oscuridad hasta que se topó con una pequeña luz que se hacia más grande al acercarse.

En medio de muchas enredaderas estaba una gran caja de cristal, una sonrisa de amarga apareció en su rostro.

Dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida, debía encontrar a Vincent, si Úrsula lo deseaba, este lugar podía desaparecer en un instante.

No podía dejar que eso sucediera, no lo permitiría, ya esa mujer se había llevado todo, encontraría a Vincent y terminaría con esto de una vez, decidida cerró la puerta tras de si y sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Mientras tanto Break ejercía un trabajo de leñador, se preguntaran por que estaba haciendo esto.

Resuelta que Break no tenía ni un centavo en sus bolsillos, lo que le había dado el rey sádico había sido robado por un árbol.

Hasta el mismo repasando eso en su mente le parecía enteramente ilógico y absurdo, pero el punto es que era verdad, lo único que tenía en sus manos era un hacha y una mujer con doble personalidad, por esa razón debía conseguir dinero para costearse el viaje.

Dio otro hachazo con fuerza y por mala suerte, este se rompió - ¡¿de qué diablos están hechos estos arboles?! – decía exasperado.

Lo único que le faltaba, ahora con qué cortaría todo eso, pensaba molesto.

Vio su bolsa, en donde estaba esa otra hacha – ah es verdad…- la tomó, era tan liviana y cómoda, que bueno que no la vendió en la mañana.

¡Bien, a trabajar! – levantó el hacha en sus manos y lo clavó en un árbol, lo que sucedió a continuación hizo que casi Break perdiera su mandíbula de impresión.

Veinte arboles fueron cortados de un solo tajo frente a Break, simplemente moviéndola una vez.

¡Ahhhh! – Break soltó el hacha y se alejó, ocultándose detrás de un árbol, pensando tontamente que estaría seguro ahí.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?, su mente solo soltaba esa pregunta una y otra vez, acababa de ser testigo de algo extraño, aunque no tan extraño como lo que había visto la semana anterior.

De repente, la imagen de él escapando con Vincent en sus brazos vino a su mente, ahora que recordaba, esa hacha estaba con él al momento de escapar, justo cuando esa enorme cantidad de ramas los iban a capturar.

¿Habrá sido eso…? – era probable que el hacha que había recogido en ese bosque no fuera ordinaria, es probable que estuviera encantada por algún hechizo, incluso un maleficio.

Se acercó y la tocó con una rama, no le parecía peligrosa en estos momentos, así que la tomó con su mano, ahora que la veía bien, tenía un brillo misterioso.

La miró por todas partes, nada más fuera de lo común a excepción de un símbolo que tenía en la hoja – parece una flecha o un pájaro – no le dio más importancia y decidió ir por su paga, ya que se estaba haciendo de noche.

Y con paso lento fue de regreso a la posada, era probable que esa mujer estuviera durmiendo ya, ahora que lo pensaba, ella tenía un nombre raro, normalmente se lo había escuchado a hombres pero nunca a mujeres.

Es raro…- abrió la puerta del cuarto con su llave, había alquilado ese cuarto porque no le alcanzaba para uno más, así que eso lo dejaba compartiendo habitación con la señorita bipolar.

Oi ya llegué – dijo Break sin muchos ánimos, quería dormir, vio que Vincent estaba durmiendo muy pocamente recatada en la esquina de la cama – que mujer…- se dijo incrédulo.

Estaba por ponerse a acomodar el sillón viejo que estaba a un lado, cuando un brillo extraño, llamó su atención.

¿Ehhh? – miró bien y notó que el brillo venía de Vincent, su cabello brillaba intensamente – otra cosa rara…- pensó en voz alta mientras se acercaba.

Extendió su mano para tocar el extraño cabello brillante, pero justo cuando estaba cerca, uno de los mechones agarró su muñeca y lo jaló a la cama.

Inmediatamente Vincent se volteó y lo abrazó - ¡oye! – dijo Break intentando soltarse del agarre del cabello y Vincent.

Vincent alzó la vista y Break se la sostuvo un momento, había algo siniestro en su expresión, sin contar que los dos ojos eran rojos y muy brillantes.

¡Suéltame! – Vincent se fue acercando cada vez más a su rostro, Break estaba congelado, no podía moverse ya.

Vincent solo sonrió y lamió el cuello de Break, un escalofrío dio un paseo por sus sentidos - ¡para! ¿estás loca? – no sabía que más decir para que se detuviera, en otro momento hubiera estado más que encantado que una mujer se le lanzara así, especialmente una monja, pero ahora mismo, algo le daba un mal presentimiento.

La comida no debe hablar~ - luego de eso, sintió una mordida en el cuello, que le hacía sentir extraño, una mezcla de dolor y placer lo recorrió.

Aún intentó resistirse, pero de nada valió cuando uno de los mechones del cabello de Vincent se posó en la frente de Break.

Se sintió completamente cansado, sus ojos le pesaban y se cerraron lentamente, el sueño lo invadió hasta quedar en completa oscuridad a merced de Vincent.

Úrsula despertó de su sueño de belleza, como ella le decía - ¿ya es tan tarde? – dijo ella viendo que todo estaba oscuro.

Se levantó con una vela en la mano, en busca de la salida al jardín, tenía ganas de ver la luna que ahora mismo estaba en lo más alto del cielo.

Apareció una botella de vino y una copa que se sirvieron solas en el aire – me pregunto… - empezó a hablar para nadie en especial - ¿Cuánto tiempo podrás estar fuera de ese bosque? – dio un sorbo a su copa.

¿Cuánto antes de que pase alguna desgracia? – sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cínica y cruel.

* * *

**Que giro inesperado D8, muchas preguntas aparecen, ¿había una razón aún peor para que Vincent estuviera encerrado en esa torre? ¿tiene que ver con esa ceremonia? **

**¿Quién estaba en esa caja de cristal? ¿el símbolo en el hacha? ¿de quién era? **

**¿qué pasará con la comida…digo Break?**

**Tantas interrogantes DX**

* * *

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


	6. Verdades Emergentes

**Nuevamente perdí el tiempo en otra cosa en vez de escribir -.-, el tiempo para escribir debería durar más pero veo que es todo al contrario DX**

* * *

**VINPUNZEL**

**CAPITULO 06: VERDADES EMERGENTES**

* * *

**ANTES**

Vincent solo sonrió y lamió el cuello de Break, un escalofrío dio un paseo por sus sentidos - ¡para! ¿estás loca? – no sabía que más decir para que se detuviera, en otro momento hubiera estado más que encantado que una mujer se le lanzara así, especialmente una monja, pero ahora mismo, algo le daba un mal presentimiento.

La comida no debe hablar~ - luego de eso, sintió una mordida en el cuello, que le hacía sentir extraño, una mezcla de dolor y placer lo recorrió.

Aún intentó resistirse, pero de nada valió cuando uno de los mechones del cabello de Vincent se posó en la frente de Break.

Se sintió completamente cansado, sus ojos le pesaban y se cerraron lentamente, el sueño lo invadió hasta quedar en completa oscuridad a merced de Vincent.

* * *

**AHORA**

Vincent se removía en su cama, por alguna extraña razón algo le impedía dar la vuelta y levantarse.

¿Qué es esto? – jaló el brazo de alguien - ¡ehh! – se sentó en la cama y pudo ver a un Break durmiente junto a él.

"¿Cuándo fue que él…?" – Vincent lo pateó de la cama y vio su propia ropa para comprobar que todo estaba en su lugar.

"Tengo que tener cuidado, es más mañoso y pervertido de lo que pensé" – escuchó a alguien quejándose desde el suelo.

¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! – se quejó Break, mirándolo asesinamente.

¡Eso debería decir yo! – contestó Vincent indignado.

¿Planeabas propasarte mientras dormido? Que sucio y malvado – hizo una mirada de infinito desprecio.

¡Espera! No tengo idea de que hacia ahí en primer lugar…- se acababa de percatar que no recordaba nada de cuando regresó.

¿Qué era lo que hacía?, esa era la pregunta que Break se planteaba en estos momentos, se quedó silencioso tratando de dar vuelta a los hechos pero nada venía.

¡Enfermo pervertido! – le tiró una almohada y se tapó con su sábana, Vincent intentaba hacer el teatro que montaría una mujer normal en tales circunstancias.

¡Bien! ¡debe ser que me tropecé y golpeé para caer en tu cama! –caminó hacia la puerta y antes de salir volteó – ya que no creo que seas mi tipo… – agregó para hacer enfurecer a Vincent y cerró la puerta.

¿No soy su tipo?... ¡Bien! ¡No quiero serlo de todas formas! – Vincent respondía al insulto de Break aunque no entendía muy bien la razón.

Se levantó y le puso seguro a la puerta, se daría un baño antes de que regresara Break.

Abrió la puerta del baño y se miró al espejo – el cabello… - tomó uno de sus cabellos - está creciendo… ¡no puede ser! – trató de calmarse.

Según tenía entendido, su cabello crecía solo por estar en la torre para servir de escalera, a parte de eso no veía otra razón para que ello se diera y más ahora que estaba muy lejos de ahí.

Su madre había lanzado ese hechizo hace muchos años, su crecimiento estaba controlado por magia y si de magia se trataba, sería encontrado más rápido ahora que había vuelto a crecer.

Tengo que irme…- tomó unas tijeras y cortó su cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda, estaba seguro que no crecería hasta dentro de siete días, eso era suficiente para alejarse.

Se bañó y vistió rápidamente, debía alejarse de ese lugar, quizás ya los habían localizado.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de improviso, Break venía con expresión cansada y el desayuno en la mano.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Break al ver a Vincent algo agitado empacando.

Tenemos que irnos, sospecho que me encontraron – dijo Vincent sin mirarlo.

¿Cómo estás tan segu-…? – no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta cuando una gran estruendo se sintió en la posada. La pared literalmente había desaparecido.

Con que aquí estabas – una sonriente Rose que acaba de hacer un enorme hoyo en la pared.

Maldición…- Break se tocó la frente y suspiró.

Vincent agarró una sábana y se la lanzó a Rose para tapar su campo de visión, tomando la mano de Break para correr.

¡Apresúrate! – Break era llevado como si de un muñeco se trataba, estaba sorprendido de la fuerza que tenía.

"Sospechoso" – esa fue la palabra que le vino a la mente a Break.

Será difícil perderla – dijo Vincent soltando a Break, se encontraban sobre un puente en que había una gran multitud.

Tengo una idea – tomó a Vincent de la cintura y saltó del puente sobre un pequeño bote pesquero que iba corriente abajo.

Por supuesto, el dueño no se había percatado de los polizontes que llevaba y siguió remando como si nada.

Rose seguía buscándolos con la mirada pero se les habían escapado, sacó el muñeco que le había dado Úrsula y aún seguía brillando – todavía están cerca – miró a todas partes.

Ese chico está loco, saltar así de esa altura – un anciano hablaba con otro.

Si, junto a esa pobre chica, debió morir de miedo – contestó el otro anciano.

Rose los había escuchado perfectamente, ya sabía por donde buscar.

* * *

Habían pasado ya una tres horas desde que habían perdido a Rose – tuviste una buena idea – dijo Vincent saliendo de la carpa con la que estaban cubiertos.

Tenía que improvisar – dijo Break saliendo también, hace media hora que el dueño del bote se había quedado dormido, no entendía como alguien trabajaba de esa forma.

Supongo que aquí nos bajamos – dijo Break saltando a la orilla y extendiendo la mano hacia Vincent para ayudarlo a bajar.

Vincent tomó la mano de Break y quedó a la misma altura que él, aún no se acostumbraba a este trato extraño que le daba pero no tenía tantas quejas.

Si se daba cuenta de su verdadero género a estas alturas, estaría en serios problemas, ya que desde hace unos días notaba algo raro en él. No estaba seguro que era pero sabía que era problemático.

Con este viaje en bote creo que hemos ahorrado mucha caminata – Break revisaba su mapa.

Oye… ¿por qué es tan necesario pasar por el reino de ese conocido tuyo? – preguntó Vincent inocentemente.

A Break casi se le sale el corazón por la garganta – jaja es que tiene algo que debo buscar, es sumamente importante que lo consiga o si no…cosas muy malas me sucederán… - dijo el peliblanco algo sombrío.

Otra pregunta – Vincent se preguntaba cómo no la había hecho antes - ¿cómo sabías que estaba en ese bosque? – lo miró fijo.

Break comenzó a sudar frío – es que fue por…- no tenía respuesta lógica a eso, necesitaba un milagro para salvarlo de ese interrogatorio.

Y el milagro llegó, una rama enorme se estrelló contra él y lo rodeó para que quedara amarrado a un gran árbol.

¿Creían que escaparían de mí? – Rose salió de detrás de un árbol con el muñeco en la mano.

¡Tú! – Break trataba de zafarse, el hacha estaba a unos centímetros de su alcance.

Tch…no voy a regresar Rose, no aún…- dijo Vincent buscando una salida rápida.

Ese no es problema, la ceremonia está cerca y ella anda irritable – dijo Rose bastante molesta.

Rose se percató de la ropa que llevaba Vincent - ¿por qué estás vestido de mujer? – Vincent estaba atrapado.

¡Oye, no puedo dejar que te la lleves de regreso! – Break seguía si alcanzar su arma.

¿Llevar? ¿ella? – Rose comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

Con que era eso, has sido timado completamente – dijo Rose entre risas.

¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Break, ya había podido alcanzar la parte de madera, solo debía hacer lo que había hecho cuando cortaba leña, aunque no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

Supongo que te hizo creer que era una mujer para que lo sacaras de ahí, pero te comunico que es hombre – Rose sacó su espada y de un corte rompió el vestido de Vincent revelando la verdad.

Tenías que contarlo todo…- dijo Vincent mirándola mal.

Ahora si que no entendía nada - ¿eres un hombre…? – estaba en shock total, había sentido incomodidad con… ¿un hombre?, estaba apunto de cortarse el mismo con el hacha.

Se abofeteó mentalmente, el problema no era ese, el problema mayor era que no tendría una mujer rubia sensual como le habían hecho creer que era Vincent, para entregarla al rey sádico.

Eso lo dejaba sin los frijoles mágicos y con una muerte segura.

"¡No pienses así!" – se trató de tranquilizar, debía encargarse de un problema a la vez, si no su cerebro explotaría.

El primer problema era ella – hacha no me falles – con gran impulso logró sacar su brazo y agitarla con tanta fuerza que formó un torbellino que tiró a Rose y a Vincent contra un árbol.

Opps me pasé – salió corriendo hacia Vincent y lo jaló del cuello del vestido sin previo aviso.

Vincent no esperaba que lo rescatara pero igual lo siguió.

Break todavía escuchaba el sonido del agua que fluye, el río aún estaba cerca - ¡hacia allá! – corrieron a toda velocidad por el bosque.

¡No escaparan! – Rose les venía pisando los talones.

Esa mujer…que persistente – dijo Break, sin fijarse que había estado corriendo hacia un precipicio junto a una cascada.

En cámara lenta, Break tomó la mano de Vincent en busca de una inútil salvación que no quedó más que siendo un salto suicida.

Rose solo pudo escuchar los dos gritos y el ruido del agua muy a lo lejos - ¡maldición! – pateó un árbol molesta, nuevamente habían escapado.

Ese sujeto está loco, pensé que dejaría a Vincent- se fue caminando con eso en mente, le intrigaba saber lo que tramaba Break.

* * *

**Uyyy descubrieron a Vincent XD, ¿qué hará Break ahora? ¿Vincent escapará de Break? ¿las incomodidades se seguirán dando? ¿Rose los volverá a alcanzar? Tanto que saber XD**

* * *

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


End file.
